The present invention relates to a flying toy and more particularly pertains to manually causing a propeller to raise into the air.
Children are fascinated with toys that can fly in the air. They are constantly making paper airplanes and launching them both indoors and outside. When children are bored with these types of toys, they often demand a toy that is more sophisticated and, unfortunately for parents, more expensive. What is needed is toy that can provide the amusing purposes that will satisfy the child but which does not place a tremendous strain on the parents wallet.
The present invention attempts to solve the aforementioned problem by providing a flying toy that does involve sophisticated circuitry or moving parts, but will be fun and enjoyable for children.
The use of aerodynamic toys is known in the prior art. More specifically, aerodynamic toys heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of flying in the air are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe a flying toy for manually causing a propeller to raise into the air.
In this respect, the flying toy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of manually causing a propeller to raise into the air.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved flying toy which can be used for manually causing a propeller to raise into the air. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.